The Mistake in Time
by Midnight Valkyrie
Summary: As life goes by, Finn & Jake must voyage through time to stop the destructor of life, the Infyrier, and save planet earth from its deadly wrath. Rated T (well, really more for 10 ) for suicidal tendencies and mild coarse of language.
1. Finn & the Book

The look of the unholy poisoned sea, the smell of the sea salt filling up your lungs, the feel of the dreadful, withered grass below him, a young hero stands before you, overlooking the twilight's brightness, and the world before him. This young boy, no taller than 5 feet, stood there, like he was waiting for something. He thought to himself, he knew what he did was wrong, and he knew what he did, he had to fix. This young boy's name was Finn, the last remains of the human civilization.

The whole story started long ago, when there was only a Hamlet sized amount of humans, striving to survive their new world. Each and every person had to start over like it was back when cavemen thrived. Everyone had to burn down trees, create boats, create weapons, and most importantly, hunt for food. They'd skin down deer, bears, and wolves, and those handfuls who've survived the Great Mushroom War's incident, had to flee from their area, until they knew when that green smoke would go away. It was until then, they would have the last human child, and name him Finn.

Finn was a smart, athletic, boy, who loved to help his father build things and hunt down animals. It was in the cold season of Autumn, when this young boy was no older than 6, hunted down his first animal. This was a special animal too. It was a polar bear, who mysteriously, ended up where the great country of America used to be. He skinned the wild beast, and, curiously, made a hat out of the polar bear's head skin. The rest of the skin was used to make clothing for the villagers, and the meat was served as dinner, and lasted the whole week.

One winter day, a dreadful storm rushed into the village, whereas even the villagers with the most clothing fit for winter and the ones inside, had caught hypothermia, including Finn's parents. This one small child was special, he was so special, his temperature didn't even drop any lower than 90 degrees. It was one curious day for the young boy, and he knew he had to fend for himself. This young boy knew he had to become his own protector. His own guardian.

The winter was rough, and it was hard having to replace his mother & father, but that young boy survived, as if, he had guardian angels by his side, doing their best to protect him and ward off any danger. It was finally, when the warm season of Spring entered, and the young boy, who had an awfully putrid smell, and now had copper coloured hair instead of blonde hair, had now ended up into the dangerous world of the wild. He was awfully tired, hungry, and very cold, and didn't know what to do. He then, silently started to sob. Finn, then heard what sounded like rustling leaves, moving against each other repeatedly. Then, he started to here the most unusual sounds ever heard in his young life. He was quite fearful at first, then curious enough to check the noise. He walked closer, and closer, to the overly noisy bush, and peered little by little to see what was going on.

It was until then, a man and a woman, both whom seemed to appear like civilized dogs, and had a much more human attitude than any other dog he's ever seen. The woman stepped closer. She then blurted out the words, "Here." Finn was confused. He didn't know what she meant by "Here." He whimpered a bit, a shuddered a little. "Hello, little guy. Come with us, let us take care of you." Finn started to smile, then, he started to get up, rubbing of the oil, grease, and dust, off his knee's. He started to slowly follow the couple, step by step, he was thinking where the people were taking him. He, soon after, stumbled upon a small, light pink, house, with flowers planted in each window, a grey roof, and a white door with cobble stone stairs. The women opened the door for each of them, and returned a smile to each one of them. "Let me show you around the house." said the women. "This is your older brother, Jake." she said, standing beside a yellow-ish orange dog, almost close to Finn's height, at around 3 feet. She walked over to a slightly bigger dog than Jake. "This is your brother, Jermaine." "Boys, say hello to your new brother, eh..." "Finn." said the young human. "Yes, Finn, right." said the man, who was trying to correct his earlier sentence. "Hello, Finn." said the boys, slightly in unison, but said at different periods of time. "Eww, what is that horrible smell?" questioned Jake. Finn, once again, shuddered a bit. Then, he started to stammer out the words, "erm...eh..eh..eh". He scrunched up his face a bit. "Finn is dirty." said Jermaine. "I guess we'll wash him up." said the mother.

They walked into the bathroom, and started to make the bath. "We'll be right back, just take off your clothes and get into the bath when it is ready." said the mother. Finn slipped out of his regular clothes, slowly took off his hat, and dipped a toe in the tub. "Ouch! It's too hot!" The mother and father came in, lowered the heat, and stopped the water. "Try now, dear." Said the mother. Finn again dipped a toe into the water. "Just right." He carefully slipped in the tub, where the father added some bubble bath liquids and slowly mixed he bath. The parents then exited the room, and splashed excessively around in the tub. The mother returned, only to her surprise, there was water all over the ground, more than a quater of the tub has been splashed away, and his hair looked brown with water and bubbles in it. The mother took him out of the bath, when almost another quarter of water had been washed out. Finn slowly put on his towel, and rubbed himself vertically all over.

Finn had a wonderful life with his new family, and he would always play catch with his older brothers every day when the sun was in the early state of high noon. As the years gone by, his love of the outdoors seemed to grow weaker and weaker, as if the backyard wasn't enough for him. It was when he was 11, everything started to change. His eldest brother, Jermaine, moved out of the house, and Finn's mum and dad grew much older within those years. It was until that very summer, Finn and Jake decided to move out. They trekked long, and hard, moving though, mud, dirt, and water. They also had to look out for certain animals, creatures, and habitats lurking in this post-apocalyptic Earth. They finally made it to a place called, the Grasslands, where they stumble upon a treehouse, looks like the right place for a living place, and looks big enough for the both of them.

The boy, now 12, lived comfortably in his new home with his elder, Jake. One day, news from close relatives said that Finn & Jake's mum & dad have passed away. The news sadden the two of them, as their lives had changed forever. It was a very depressing day for the both them, but they learned how to handle the truth. Another night, one night that was coal black and had rain pitter-pattering all over, the lightning illuminated the sky every five minutes, with the rolling sound of the thunder going BOOM! Jake was telling a frightful story, not frightening enough for an elder teenager, but enough for a young child or at least someone in their late childhood.

'"Legend has it that one day, the vampire will awake again and feed off all the victims standing in its path." Finn jumped back a little and started shuddering even harder than before. "That was scary, dude!" "Anyways, night, night, Finn." Jake climbed into his bed, yawning, mouth open wider than any human (or at least similar to humans). "Night, night, Jake." yawned Finn, as he plopped onto his bed, and fell fast, fast, asleep.

_Creak, creak, shudder, shudder, swish, swish._ All the noises you could hear throughout the house. "Yo, Jake, do hear that?" "Yeah, man whatever." said Jake, half asleep. "Do you think it could be a vampire?" asked Finn. "Nah, man. It's just your imagination. Go back to sleep." moaned Jake. _Swish, swish._ The noises repeat. Finn turned to the window. When the lightning appeared, he could see a pale blue girl, whom appeared to be in her late teenager. She then disapeared when the lightning stopped. Finn got out of his bed, grabbed his flashlight, and started to investigate. _Hissssssss_. Finn looked up where the sound came from. He swished the flashlight vertically, left to right, until he came across what appeared to be the same pale blue female, whom was slightly taller than Finn. She hissed again. _Hissssssss._ Then, she suddenly, disappeared. Jake awoke again. "Finn, where are those noises coming from?" he said quietly. They both sat on the crimson, slightly damaged, couch.

The same female sat in between them, and used her powers to illuminate the room with candles. Finn asked, "Who are you?" "The names Marceline, the Vampire Queen." "Do you drink blood?" asked Jake. "Only sometimes, but I usually drink red, because I like the colour of it." She picked up a strawberry, and drank the red out of it, making it the dull colour of grey. "Hey, miss, can you leave our house?" "Your house? Your house?! Last time I checked this was my house." said Marceline. "How?" asked Jake. Marceline removed a picture frame down, only to reveal a letter, "M". "The 'M' you see here stands for Marceline. That makes it my house." The brothers moved out of their (or Marceline's, you could say) house, spending hours trekking for a new one. Every single home they've looked for either had an inhabitant, was far too dangerous, or didn't fit for the both of them.

They finally found a cave in which they could live in. The gathered all the supplies they could to create little tepee like structures. This was going to be there new home until an unexpected Marceline rushed in. "Hey there, this is my home!" said Marceline. "But you already have the treehouse! Why are you taking our homes?" Marceline quickly transformed into a gigantic bat and started assault Jake, who grew larger in size. "Noo! Jake!" The vampire then bit Jake, seemingly draining the blood out of him. Finn acted fast, and punched Marceline in the head. Marceline seemingly shrieked in pain and transformed back to her regular self. "Ow, Finn, that really hurt!" "Jake, are you OK?" asked Finn. "Yeah, dude, I put all my blood and guts in my thumb." "You can keep the house, as a gift from ME!" exclaimed Marceline. From that point on, Finn & Jake have endured in adventures from saving princesses, to fighting the Ice King, to defeating the Lich.

As the years passed, now 14, Finn is known all over Ooo. It was high noon one day, and Finn & Jake went to the library to find some books to help Princess Bubblegum in a science experiment. While searching through the thousands of books in the category until Finn stumbles upon a purple book with gold designs and jewels on the spine with a mysterious green glow. "Hey, Jake, check this out." Finn took the book out of the shelf. Jake put on his reading glasses. "Enchantments: Volume 5: Summoning Creatures" Jake read. "We should totally check this out." exclaimed Finn. "Nah man, it's totally a bunch of bogus." "C'mon, dude, this could be awesome." "Okay, fine. But don't go around summoning all these creatures." Finn cautiously opened the book. Dust flew around everywhere, and Finn & Jake were choking on it. They both coughed repeatedly for mere minute in a half. Finn was flipping through the pages, gazing and oohing & aahing atithe creatures. There was one create that caught their eye. They were almost spellbound at it.

"Whoa, sick man." exclaimed Finn. "Hey Jake, can you read it's name?" Jake stared at the word for a bit. " The...the Infyrier. The...the most dangerous type of creature yet." " The spell: inyu...ahelec...mufu-" "No, dude! This guys seriously dangerous. Plus, I told you not to summon any creatures." "What type of language do you think this came from?" asked Finn. "Shhh!" said Turtle Princess. "It says, it came from the ancient language of the Cratens. You have to be a professional and know what you are doing before summoning this creature." read Jake. "I'm gonna check out this book." said Finn. "But weren't we supposed to get those books for PB?" "Nah, bro. We'll do that later. Finn walked up to the check out counter and returned home wbook the book. "Yo Jake, aren't you coming?" "Nah, later. I'm gonna find those books for PB." "Okay, then, see ya!" "Yeah, yeah, bye Finn" said Jake, whom appeared quite annoyed.

When Finn finally returned home, it was already late in the afternoon. He laid the enormous book on the table, and with a small lamp, inspected the book, flipping through each page until he came across the Infyrier again.


	2. Astrological

Finn had been waiting for this day his whole life. The day that something truly magical would happen, the day that he had his own pet, and the day, he makes new discoveries. As the curious nelly Finn was, he studied the page again, and started to chant out the Infyrier's song. The chant was quite wicked, and not even anyone older than him couldn't bear the song. The chant got gradually louder as the minutes gone by. It started to sound more like a song, though it was hard to tell when the song became choppy. It had almost been a whole entire hour since Finn had called out the song. He wondered why nothing happened. He studied the page again. He read one section that he'd never seen before. "When the moon is whole, and its twice a month, when the archers bow intersects with the Libra's bowl, in the time of the early 12th, your song will open to everyone's ears."

Finn didn't know what that meant, but he did know that tonight wasn't the right time for him to sing his song. He had to find some sort of resource who'd know what that message meant. His understanding to this magic was very low. He closed the book and shut off the light, and went to bed, to dream of things, in the sweetest of harmony's, he'd find out what that means.

The next morning, Finn had got up to go to the Wizard City. It was a humid, lukewarm summer day, the sun was bright, not even a single cloud in the sky, the grass was a meadow green, the the butterflies would frolic all around, and it would be just like your everyday summer, beautiful. The Wizard City was bustling with wizards of all types. Finn shyly looked around. Everyone glared at him. Finn just kept walking. He walked all the way to a potions shop, where an old wizard, with a midnight blue robe, a bald head, with a white beard, and whom also appeared to be a greenish colour, was standing in the centre, messing around with potions of all types. Some were in large cauldrons, others were in small test tubes. "Aye, what do you want, you ole'...you ole'...ah, forget it." groaned the wizard. "I need you to find out what this means, sir."

The wizard started uttering out the words "Full moon, twice a month, early 12th..." "So do you know what it means?" asked Finn. "Of course, I do. It says that you gotta say this on the 2nd full moon in a month, when the astrological Sagittarius meets with Libra, at 12:00am _sharp_, your song will work and you will be able to summon this creature." Finn nodded and smiled. "I have something for ye' in the back, it'll help you find out the astrological stars and when the moon's in its second full phase in a month." The old wizard grabbed an item, looking very similar to a map, and placed it on a table. "Ye' see this? The moon isn't gonna be full tonight, so now, ye just have to wait." "Okay, old wizard, goodbye!" "Good bye, ye wizard."

The days have really gone by now. Now it's the months, even a year had gone by, and still, nothing happened. Finn started to give up, he just wanted to quit and return the book. But one day, everything was about to change. "Hello everyone of Candy Kingdom. Please, settle down." announced the lovely Princess Bubblegum. Everyone quickly sat down, and started getting quieter and quieter, every minute. "Thank you. Now, I shall introduce to you, this first ever annual Candy Kingdom Summer ball! And you are all invited." everyone cheered in joy and frolicked all around. "I am looking forward to seeing you there, Finn & Jake." said Princess Bubblegum with a wink. The ball was in a month, and Finn & Jake had to prepare, and they had to prepare, now.

"So, Finn, Are you going to the ball?" "Yeah, man, for sure." said Finn, with a sly look on his face. "Anyways, night, night, Finn." "Night, night." Said Finn, and went to sleep. It was 11:57pm, and Finn had just awoken from is nap. He checked the map again, and it was the second full moon of the month, when the Sagittarius and the Libra meet, at 12:00am. Finn waited for minutes. He started tapping his fingers for a bit. It then became 11:59pm, and Finn sat there for a few more seconds. It was finally 12:00am, and Finn quickly opened up the book, flipped to the page of the Infyrier, and started to sing its song.

The song lasted nearly an hour, and it wasn't as choppy as the other time. In fact, it sounded like a sweet harmony, the melody ringing a sweet noise, as the song filled the ears of those even hundreds of miles from the Grasslands. Jake had just woken up to the song, swaying back and forth, as the song filled his ears. Finally, when Finn sung the last note, a black smoke arose from the book. It emerged out the window, making a ruckus as it moved. It screeched, it screamed, it creaked, it roared, it did the scariest things that even a paranormal hunter could never bear. The noises became distorted, and became more groggy, and then just went back to normal.

The sounds of the creature could break anyone's ears, and the black smoke was ignored the rest of the time. The smoke then travelled all the way to the black ocean, where it's toxic fumes roam. As the smoke vanished, a new terror arose. Lightning appeared, and it would appear much more faster than the speed of sound. The Infyrier's sleek black skin poured out of the water, it's deadly sharp teeth could bite through the toughest steel, and its spiky spine would charge through unexpecting homes, obliterating them as the beast glided.

After a long, and horrible, night, the monster disappeared out of thin air. Much of the Grasslands and the places around it were destroyed. The sky was dark, the sun was nowhere to be found, the grass laid a withered colour, and all but the few homes in the centre, including the Treehouse, were hardly even damaged. Jake woke up, a little groggily than before, and barely had any power to even get up. He looked out the window, and he saw a dull, world, with all the fun sucked out. "Whoa, dude, what happened out there?" asked Jake. Finn woke up, much surprised as Jake was. "I don't know." It was like, everyone who listened to the song didn't even remember what happened. Finn & Jake got up, got tidied up, and headed outside, where they were greeted by a worried candy person. "Oh, thank goodness, Finn & Jake. We need your help. Something terrible has happened in Candy Kingdom." Finn and Jake followed the Candy person. They were quite nervous about what terrible creature might be lurking after the incident.


End file.
